


Your Toxic Cures Me

by gotsichi7



Series: not so drabble [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bodyguard!AU, Fluff and Angst, Infidelity, M/M, Markjin, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Top!Mark, angsty smut, bodyguard!mark, but followed with fluffy plot, rich Jinyoung who needs a bodyguard, slight daddy kink, this is between explicit and not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotsichi7/pseuds/gotsichi7
Summary: Mark was tired of being Jinyoung’s affair/bodyguard because he was in love and Jinyoung wasn’t.





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompts: “In a few years, none of this will matter”, “In the dead of the night, you are the only thing real to me”, “Are you a figment of my imagination?”

“We have to stop doing this” Mark breathed onto his skin in between pants. It’s hard to focus because his mind is clouded with lust and pure want. His heartbeat was erratic from the way Jinyoung’s hips insistently rutted into his; Jinyoung’s lips sucking love bites into the sensitive part of his neck.

“Jinyoungie, stop” Mark tried to sound stern but it comes out as a moan as Jinyoung’s lips find his nipple. Mark was a gone man. Jinyoung had him in the palm of his hand. He could snap his fingers and Mark would come crawling because of Jinyoung’s sinful lips. He could call him from the other end of the world and Mark would go to him in a heartbeat because of how Jinyoung’s hands work their magic. Mark was done for; doomed and all in all, whipped.

In the dead of the night, Mark’s resolve was easily broken by how deep Jinyoung’s eyes are when they look at him. For that very moment, he felt like the world had narrowed down to those eyes. Everything else in that moment was simply imaginary. _In the dead of the night, you are the only thing real to me._

“You’re skin smells so good” Jinyoung moaned as he inhaled Mark’s scent. His nose was tickling Mark’s torso. “I’ve missed you”

Mark groaned, giving up on resisting Jinyoung’s insistent ways. He closed his eyes trying to wish away his heavy thoughts so he could focus onto the highs of pleasure Jinyoung was trying to achieve with him. But those thoughts outweigh everything else.

“Don’t say that” Mark mumbled with a tone of irritation. “Don’t say anything you don’t mean”

Jinyoung looked at him disapprovingly but doesn’t push further. Mark knows a few reasons he doesn’t argue but he doesn’t need to say it out loud. One of those reasons being his fiancée who was asleep in his room upstairs.

Another reason probably being that Mark was head over heels for the beautiful man in front of him, while Mark was simply an option Jinyoung wanted to keep. Whatever it was, Jinyoung’s work came first. So, work meant pretending he was straight for the stocks of his family’s company. Or some other bullshit like that.

Fact is, Jinyoung crept to his bodyguard’s room in the middle of the night for a satisfying fuck not to make love. Jinyoung will soon marry his fiancée. Mark would probably quit his job when that happens. And ultimately, in a few years, none of this will matter.

So really, Mark should just focus on the way Jinyoung’s tongue that was drawing patterns on the underside of his dick.

“Can I fuck your mouth, baby?”

Jinyoung nodded with his mouth still around Mark’s dick. Mark loved it. He loved seeing how pliant Jinyoung was. It was something he had that his fiancée would never enjoy. It was all he had of Jinyoung that was truly his; his submission. Mark cupped Jinyoung’s head, grabbing some hair as he starts a steady pace in and out of Jinyoung’s sinful mouth.

“Fuc-ck it feels so good” Mark groaned feeling himself reach the edge faster as Jinyoung’s mouth expertly folds around him. Mark could see Jinyoung’s hands frantically jerking himself off, desperate for his own release. Mark pushed his dick all the way in, gagging Jinyoung, loving the tightness around him that was borderline painful. He pulls Jinyoung off him roughly by the hair just before his climax.

“I’m not done with you baby. Get the lube”

Mark watched Jinyoung stumble to the side table for the bottle of lube he knows so well.

“Tell me what you want, baby” Mark cooed as Jinyoung hands him the bottle. Jinyoung laid himself on the bed, legs already spread wide for Mark. Mark enjoyed the display but he was here for more than just that.

“Fuck me please, daddy”

A shudder runs through Mark’s body as he hears Jinyoung’s plea. Jinyoung knows what the nickname does to him and he uses it to his full advantage. Mark was a gone man.

Mark doesn’t waste time in fulfilling his baby’s needs. To be honest, he wasn’t so patient himself. Jinyoung wouldn’t need to beg any further. Mark was happy to comply, preparing him with his expert hands, prodding all the right spots and at last filling him.

“Nngh, Daddy, you feel so good” Jinyoung coos, his eyes shut as he moaned and wiggled desperate for Mark to move and fuck him.

“I love it when you are impatient for me”

The set of moans and screams that leave both their mouths are strained as they try to keep the noises down to the minimal. Jinyoung, biting down onto his shoulder harder than necessary and Mark biting his lips till he is pretty sure he was drawing blood.

When they both lay spent, Mark could feel the spell break. The spell that had act as a catalyst to their intoxicating passion for each other just moments ago simply vanish into thin air.Reality sinking in faster than they liked it. Mark felt the bed shift as Jinyoung crawls out of the bed and into the toilet. Minutes later, he is all dressed up in his silk pyjamas and robe looking down on Mark who still lay in the bed, naked.

“Good night, Mark-sshi”

It breaks Mark’s heart just a little more every time he hears Jinyoung’s voice that was followed by the sound of his door clicking shut as Jinyoung leaves. Mark was a gone man.

-o0o-

“What are you doing here?”

Jinyoung looked at him with a small smile playing on his face. He sets the book he had been reading aside as he stands up from the couch he had been sitting on.

“Reading”

Mark scanned his appearance. He wore his work clothes, a white shirt, clad with his grey suit. His hair was slightly dishevelled from his usual combed up office hair do.

“Why are you here? Aren’t you supposed to be in Tokyo?” Mark reiterated, still shocked at Jinyoung’s presence. “What are you doing in my house?”

“I should have done this from the moment I knew I was in love with you” Jinyoung said. His steps were bringing him closer and closer to the dumbfounded Mark. “I cancelled the wedding and told my dad what I wanted”

“What?!” Mark shrieked. Never in a million years would he imagine Jinyoung to ever say that.

“My dad said I’m an idiot and that he should fire my ass,” Jinyoung said looking as calm as ever. “He also said that I should move out of the country”

“What are you going to do?” Mark squeaked, still unable to comprehend the whole situation.

“What do you want to do, Mark?”

Mark swallowed. Everything sounded almost fake. Had he gone crazy from his prolonged time of being alone? Why did Jinyoung look so perfect in the cheap lighting and ripped wallpaper walls of his apartment? Was this all just a dream? Was Jinyoung only a figment of his imagination?

Before he knows it, Jinyoung is standing right in front of him.

“I might sound a little crazy right now because – oh my god, I’ve missed you so much, how do you look this perfect?” Jinyoung pinches his cheek softly, stroking it with the pad of his thumb right after. “Do you want to move to LA with me?”

“What?” Mark shrieked again. All his vocabulary seemed to fly out the window and onto the overcrowded parking.

“Move to LA with me?”

“What are we going to do in LA?” Mark exasperated, feeling frustrated at how calm Jinyoung was with the whole situation. How was he loosing his mind and Jinyoung who had been kicked out from the comfort of his wealth so calm? Was Jinyoung crazy? Was he crazy?

“I have to work in the LA branch. Father moved me to LA but I refuse to move if you don’t follow me”

_LA branch? So he wasn’t kicked out?_

“Unbelievable” Mark huffed even though his mind was already thinking about moving back to his hometown. The sun, the people and the lovely eateries he had been missing already sound so inviting. But he had some pride to uphold. He wasn’t a gone man like he was before. At least, he didn’t want to seem like it to Jinyoung.

“What makes you think I still like you?” Mark accused stepping back from the closeness Jinyoung had brought upon him.

Jinyoung sniggers. “The code to your front door was my birthday”

Mark furiously blushed. Mark was a gone man. There was no use in pretending anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the most kinkiest smut i have ever written and i feel some sort of shame...... but i hope you like it anyway <3


End file.
